


Cliched Rom-Com Meeting

by tiredseth



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: found it in my google docs and thought i should post it, ray left shortly after i wrote this so i never finished it, something small i wrote almost 3 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredseth/pseuds/tiredseth
Summary: It's raining and people bump into each other. That's the whole story.





	

He couldn't believe this, he seriously couldn't fucking believe it. Gavin Free was currently standing in the pouring fucking rain and was completely past the point of livid. Where the fuck even was he? Geoff knew that Gavin’s flight was today, and he knew Gavin wouldn't waste money on a cab ride home, and he knew that Gavin wouldn't be patient enough to do something sensible like wait inside of the airport. 

These damn awnings were too narrow and didn’t provide any protection for the boy whatsoever. 

His usually messy and carefree hair was now just a soaking brown flattened mop, stuck to his forehead. Water was trailing down his face and dripping off his nose, past the deep scowl he was wearing. As far as the lad was concerned, Geoff better have had a horrible accident or he was going to get an earful. 

Gavin kept leaning outward, hoping to see his ride make the turn into the driveway, causing him to leave the little shelter and continue to get even more drenched. 

Peeking out from his cover once more, Gavin felt a bump that under normal circumstances wouldn’t have been a big deal at all. But these weren’t normal circumstances; it was raining cats and dogs, he wasn’t paying attention, and the concrete was slick. All these elements landed Gavino Free straight on his ass and filled with more rage than he had ever experienced in the 20 some odd years of his life. Slowly raising his head, he expected to see some self entitled businessman rushing to god-knows-where to do some “very important” god-knows-whats, and Gavin was fully prepared to chew this bastard out. 

But it wasn’t some egotistical prick in a tailored suit and a meeting to go to, it was this scrawny dude in his late teen’s wearing a graphic-tee and crooked glasses, who looked utterly mortified. 

“Fuck, fuck, my god i’m so sorry fuck. Here lemme-”, he dropped all the bags he was carrying and extended his hand down to Gavin. Meeting his gaze, Gavin roughly grabbed his hand and yanked forcefully upwards, steadying himself though still not saying a word.

“Dude i’m so sorry, jesus fuck, i just-”, the boy cut himself off once again, fumbling around in one of his dropped bags to pull out a small towel. “Here”, he said as he thrust it towards the brit. 

“That won’t do me much good now, now would it?” Gavin stated, not attempted to hide the annoyance in his voice, taking the towel anyway.

“I know I’m just-”

“Sorry?”

“Yeah, uh. Sorry.” Gavin passed the towel back to him after barely drying his hair and helped the man pick up the dropped bags, then extending his hand to him. This was supposed to be a handshake, Gavin thought, but the other man just stared at his palm like he didn’t what to do with it or why it was there. It wasn’t until Gavin reached out with both hands to completely enclose the strangers and moved his arms up and down in an exaggerated fashion that the boy seemed to understand what was going on. 

“Gavin”, he stated plainly.

“Ray”. he replied. 

“Well, Ray. Watch out where you’re fuckin’ goin’”, he sneered, turning away from the man towards the familiar headlights of Geoff’s car. Fucking finally. Gavin gathered his suitcase, hopped into the back of the four door, and they pulled away from the airport.

“You make a new friend?”, Geoff teased at the flustered form fading fast in the rear view mirror.

“Minge off, you bloody prick.”


End file.
